


Potion Ingredients

by Pokebob



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Mutual Masturbation, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 09:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokebob/pseuds/Pokebob
Summary: “Eye of Newt? Powdered porcupine quills? Toad spawn?” Pietro read off the ingredient list to the rest of the Brotherhood. “Ha ha holy shit! She’s trying to be a real witch!”When the Scarlet Witch attempts her hand at real witch craft, it should have been easy enough to just follow the recipe and get what she wanted. Turns out she requires a special contribution from the very last person she wants to take it from.





	1. Setting the stage (T)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No smut in this section, just setting the stage for the next two chapters

If the inhabitants of the Brotherhood boarding house could have afforded batteries to put in their smoke alarm, it would have been beeping obnoxiously to announce the presence of smoke. Not that anybody needed obnoxious beeping to notice the stuff - it was thick, purple, and stank of herbs and something burnt.

Coughing and fanning the air in an attempt to clear some swatch of it to be suitable for breathing, all of the teens in the boarding house stumbled out the door. Well, almost all of them. Wanda was still missing. Though, perhaps not so much missing as knowingly staying in an attempt to fix whatever trouble she’d wrought. Her window was wide open, and even thicker clouds of noxious purple smoke billowed out of it.

“Pietro, what the hell is your sister even doing?” Lance asked, still wheezing from the effects of the haze gunking up his lungs. “Is she trying to kill us? Because if she is, I can think of about a hundred different ways that aren’t THAT.”

“Fuck off Lance,” the speedster retorted. “You know I don’t have any control over her. And no, I don’t know what she’s doing. Making something, I guess.”

“Shit, and I thought Kitty was a bad cook”

“She is pretty terrible. I guess Wanda is just worse. Guess they didn’t have too many cooking classes in the loony bin.”

It took several hours for the house to become inhabitable again, and even then, the whole house still reeked of whatever it was that Wanda had been working on.

If it had been a one off incident, it likely would have been forgotten quickly. Perhaps brought up only during holiday gatherings as a “Do you remember that time…?” type of story that brought gales of laughter to all. Regrettably, it was NOT a one off incident. Indeed, every single day for the following week and a half, the process was the same. Wanda would go off into her room at around 10AM, stay there all day, and around 3PM the entire house would be filled with disgusting smoke. Really, the only variation seemed to be the type of smoke. Usually it was purple, but sometimes it was green. Other times it was grey, or orange. And it ALWAYS stank something terrible.

Eventually, the boys of the house grew fed up of being evacuated, and they vowed that they would get to the bottom of the whole thing. When Wanda went up to her room on that particular day, she found her brother waiting for her. Though perhaps not waiting for her, so much as racing around her room, and rummaging around all her things.

“PIETRO!” She screeched, nailing him with a hexbolt, and sending her twin careening to the floor. “What the hell do you think you’re doing?”

“I should ask you the same question Sis! What the hell IS all the stuff, anyway?”

“It’s none of your business! Now get out! Out! Now!”

Normally threats from his sister sent Pietro heading straight out the nearest door, or barring that, under the nearest sofa. Today however, he was bolstered by almost two weeks’ worth of inconveniences and foul smelling smoke. He stubbornly put his hands on his hips.

“Not until you tell us what the heck you’re trying to do in here! Every single day we get flushed out of our home by whatever the fuck is burning in here, and I’m getting tired of it! We’re all getting tired of it. Whatever it is you’re doing, it isn’t working. Either figure out how to fix it, or stop doing it!”

“And I told you” Wanda said through gritted teeth, “That it’s none of your business. I’m working on fixing it, and I’m this close to a breakthrough. I just need to test a few more variations. It should work any day now.”

“Variations of wh-hut do we have here?” Pietro shifted his tone mid-sentence, as he noticed a hefty tome sitting open on his sister’s bed. He swiped it off her bed, and was downstairs with it before she could stop him.

“Eye of Newt? Powdered porcupine quills? _Toad spawn_?” He read off the ingredient list to the rest of the brotherhood. “Ha ha holy shit! She’s trying to be a real witch!”

The other boys roared with laughter.

“You’ve got to be kidding me!”

“Where do you even get these things?”

“Hahaha oh man! Hey Toad, Wanda’s gonna need you to jack off into a cauldron for her!”

This was met with even more raucous laughter, and whole house jumped with a thud as Fred fell off the couch in an uncontrollable fit.

“I said give it back asshole!” Wanda practically flew down the stairs and seized the book back. She didn’t think it was funny at all, and stalked back upstairs with it before glaring over her shoulder and nailing each boy with a burst of powerful energy. A nice gesture to be sure, but one that couldn’t stop the hopeless giggles of her housemates.

 

__________

 

Wanda paced in her room. It had been almost a month since she’d started working on the potion that would enable her to perfectly control her mind, and thus her powers. She had tried damn near every combination of ingredients and substitutions, but still there was something wrong. No matter what she did, it still came out wrong. She was close – so close she could almost taste it – but it still wasn’t perfect.

She pored over the book from front to back, checking other recipes and cross referencing every source it used. For all intents and purposes it SHOULD turn out just the way she wanted it to. She mumbled to herself, trying to think of what could be missing. What could be done better? What could be changed or omitted? What else WAS there?

The Scarlet Witch reviewed her ingredients for the umpteenth time. The newts eyes she used were of the highest quality. She’d gathered and crushed the porcupine quills herself. The extra purified water was an expensive thing to use so much of, but it had been blessed just so by a witch of far greater power than herself. Surely that couldn’t have been the issue… One by one, she ticked off mental notes as she reviewed the ingredients, until her eyes came across one, and the laughter of her brother and his friends came ringing back into her head.

_“Hey Toad, Wanda’s gonna need you to jack off into a cauldron for her!”_

She shuddered at the thought of it. There was no way that something like THAT would help her. Would it? A sudden mental image of that disgusting little slime ball hunched over her cauldron and fumbling with his dick invaded her thoughts, and she almost puked. Ick! No, there was no WAY that she would ever stoop that low. **Never.**

 

__________

 

Two months after Wanda’s first foray into potion making, and the house was still being evacuated promptly at 3PM every day. It was almost expected at this point, and the boys knew to be out of the house before then to avoid having to breathe in the noxious fumes.

One morning however, the resident witch did NOT retire to her room at 10 AM. The brotherhood boys heaved a sigh of relief when instead she walked right out the door, and took a leisurely stroll down the block.

“Ya think she finally gave up?” Fred asked hopefully.

“Ugh, I hope so.” Lance grunted, shifting his guitar to get more comfortable. “I’m tired of having to dick around town for hours while the house airs out every day. It sucks double when it’s raining.”

“Aw, I hope my babydoll’s not too down on herself.” Todd said, then he brightened up. “Oh! I know! I’ll go cheer her up!”

“Yeah, because THAT’S gonna cheer her up.” Pietro sniggered. “You go have fun with that Toad. I’ll go looking for your remains a little later. What do you guys think, should I bring a breadbox, or will his ashes fit in a matchbox instead?”

“Yeah well, somebody’s gotta do something. May as well be me!” And with that, he hopped out the door after her, to the sound of his teammates laughing.

It didn’t take too long to find her. Actually, Todd was surprised to find her sitting at a bus stop bench not three blocks away from the boarding house. He was even more surprised to hear the words that came out of her mouth next.

“What took you so long?” She expected to see him? She WANTED him to have followed her here? And Pietro had insinuated that he was wasting his time. Ha! Shows what that guy knew!

“Walk with me.” It was a simple command, but a glorious one. A wide smile plastered his face as he hopped alongside her.

“I said WALK.” Ok… That kinda stung. Walking wasn’t the most comfortable thing for him, but if it meant being able to spend time Wanda, he’d endure it.

The two walked for several blocks in silence. Every now and then the raven haired girl would steal a glance over at her companion, and then focus her eyes back on the sidewalk. It made Todd feel giddy every time she did it, as though she had something important she wanted to tell him, and just didn’t know how. He liked to imagine she was trying to scrounge up the courage to tell him she finally came to her senses and wanted to be with him forever and for always, but even he wasn’t that delusional. Still… it was nice to imagine.

Eventually they came to a small neighborhood park. At one time, it had probably been fairly nice, but now it was old and in disrepair. Only one of the four swings were still capable of holding a rider, and the plastic and metal climbing sections were rusted and covered in graffiti. The grass was overgrown, and nobody had emptied out the garbage receptacle in entirely too long. It was clear that nobody used this park for anything. Not anything good, at any rate.

Wanda strolled right into the park, and took a seat on the lone swing. Todd followed, and glanced uneasily over his shoulder. He was glad it was day time. He had a nasty feeling the two of them wouldn’t have lasted long in a place like this at night.

“I need to ask you something.” The brisk tone of her voice made him jump a little.

“Uh… Sure pookie! Whatevuh you want, just say the word, and it’s yours!”

“You can start by NOT calling me _pookie_. And secondly – do you remember when my brother stole that book out of my room last month?”

“You mean that book with all the spells and potions and shit? Yeah, I r‘membuh that.”

Wanda’s face flushed a little, and she swallowed thickly. “And… Do you remember what that conversation was like?”

“Well, uh, I don’t really…” His face was a mix of confusion and worry at not having the answer she wanted to hear “Was there a conversation? Mostly I just recall us all laughin’ ‘bout it.”

“Yeah yeah, you all had huge fucking laugh about it” she snapped. “I mean, do you remember WHY you all found it so funny?”

The blank look was still plastered on his face.

“Ugh. Don’t you remember? Pietro rattled off some of the ingredients? Lance made a stupid comment?”

The blank look vanished, replaced by something akin to uneasy confusion.

“Well… sorta… Now that you mention it.” Todd fidgeted with the hem of his shirt “But uh, if this is goin’ where I think it’s goin’, I dunno how comfortable I feel about this here conversation.”

“Look, you know I wouldn’t come to you if I wasn’t desperate. It’s been TWO months since I started, and it’s still not working. I’ve already gone through every single conventional substitution. It’s time to start looking outside the box.”

“Yeah, but honey pie, I just don’t think inside my pants is gonna have the thing you’re lookin’ for.” Even as the words left his mouth, the scrawny boy was already regretting having said them. For once in his life somebody (And the love of his life at that!) was trying to get in his pants, and already he was saying it was a bad idea? Was he NUTS? Too late. His ship had already sailed, and he finished his train of thought. “And ‘sides. You do know what that stuff IS right? It ain’t just a one sided e-qua-sion. It takes two. And not that I’d say no if you wanted me to, but somehow I doubt you wanna do the horizontal tango wit me just to get some stupid thing for your witchy-business.”

Wanda bristled at his resistance. “Dammit Toad, can’t you see that this is important to me? I need to finish this in order to get perfect control of my powers. Once I do that, I’ll never have another issue again. Just think… no more explosions every time I get startled, no more miniature tornados every time I get upset, and no more unexplainable accidents! For once I’d be able to go out in public, and not have to worry that something is going to go wrong. It’s not just some stupid hobby. It’s a real issue that I’m trying to fix.”

“But…”

“Look, I’m asking you nicely. Please. Help me. All I ask is for you to provide me with one sample. If it doesn’t work, it doesn’t work, and I try something else.”

“And if it don’t work…” Todd asked slowly, “D’ya promise you won’t blame me? You won’t get mad or nuthin’, right?”

“I promise.”

“Mannnn…” He groaned to himself, just knowing he was going to wind up regretting this. If Wanda didn’t blame him for a failed potion, then certainly Pietro would kick his ass for what amounted to wanking to his sister. “OK, if you really think it’s gonna help you, I’ll do it. It’s weird as all get out, but I guess if you ain’t got any other options, it’s worth a try, right?”

“So it’s settled then? Good. I’ve already rented a hotel room.”

Holy shit that was fast. Todd practically did a double take.

“You did what?”

“I reserved a room in a hotel for us to use. You can’t possibly think it’s a good idea to use the boarding house, could you? What if one of the guys found out?”

“Well, shit, yeah. It’s not like I wanna get my butt handed to me or nuthin. But baby cakes, you didn’t even wait for me to say if I wanted to do it or not.”

Wanda gave him a wry smile. “As if you’d say no to the idea of spending time with me alone in a hotel room”

She had him there. The idea was more than appealing to him. Just the two of them, all alone with nothing better to do than cuddle in a comfortable bed, whispering sweet nothings to each other. He lost himself in fantasy for a moment, glassy eyed and grinning in self-satisfaction.

“Oh, snap out of it Toad. Look. I have very specific instructions for you, so listen up.”


	2. Collecting a Sample (E)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter does contain a bit of head-canon, namely that Toad doesn't have a completely normal dick. I kinda picture it like Bad Dragon's Virgil model, only maybe a bit less "curvy". I also headcanon that different parts of him secrete slime at different times, and they have different properties. Like supposedly his hands and feet secrete something that helps him stick to walls. I assume that his dick is coated with pheromone laden lubricating slime.

Two days later, Todd found himself asking Lance for a ride into the outskirts of the city in order to visit a friend. It wasn’t too difficult to convince him – the earth shaker needed to grab some spare parts for his jeep from a junk yard around that part of town anyway. They parted cordially, and with the agreement that Lance would pick him up from the same location at around lunch time the next day. With the confirmation email print out stuffed in his pocket, the amphibious boy hurried to his real destination eight blocks away.

The hotel room was more or less as he expected it – sparse, yet clean. A single queen sized bed with an efficiency-thin blanket. Ugly patterned carpets and light blocking curtains in a hideous shade of maroon. A small desk and lamp. A tiny bathroom with a shower and miniature tub. The smell of cigarette smoke was conspicuously absent. While he would have considered such a place to be far above his meager standards had he been alone, the fact was that he was NOT alone. The transactional nature of their meeting was merely an excuse. He was here with HER, and she deserved so much more.

She deserved plush carpets and luxurious silk sheets. She deserved a cavernous bathtub with filled with waters scented by rose petals. She deserved candles and music and romance and more. It just didn’t seem right that they should be meeting here in a plain hotel room for an act, which in his mind, that was so, so intimate.

Todd sat down on the bed, the creaking of a well-worn mattress breaking the suffocating silence in the lonely room, and heaved a sigh. The clock on the wall slowly ticked its way to the appointed time. The waiting was nothing short of torture and his stomach had long since moved on from doing flips-flops, preferring instead to churn madly inside of him at the thought of his unrequited love perhaps finally looking at him with something other than disgust and disappointment.

At 5:03 there was a slight shuffle at the door. The card key on the outside beeped, releasing the lock and allowing the visitor entrance.

She had arrived.

His heart leapt into his throat, and he scrambled off the bed to greet her.

Wanda sniffed disdainfully, and pushed him away.

“First things first. You. Shower. Now.” Her voice was a huffy growl, as though she HADN’T given him specific instructions to wait for her arrival before washing himself. “I’ve brought special soaps that won’t contaminate the sample. You’ll use these, and you’ll wash the way I tell you to do it.”

The words carried a powerful implication. Was she going to watch him while he showered? Perhaps even join him? A flush crept over his cheeks at the lewd thought, staining them a deep shade of green.

She thrust a bag of assorted toiletries into his arms, and marched him straight to the too-small bathroom, allowing him to choose which ones he preferred from the jumble of bars and bottles. When his decision was made, she barked orders for him to turn on the water, adjust it, and then disrobe, in that exact order. She made it clear she didn’t want to have to see his naked form any more than was necessary.

He obeyed her orders without question. Her mere presence in the bathroom with him while he washed was intoxicating. Between his legs, desire attempted to make itself known. The shower mist carried with it scents of sandalwood, leather, and lavender. The suds from which it was conceived washed away three weeks’ worth of grime down the drain, leaving him feeling clean and soft, if still a bit too dried out for his liking.

She passed him a bathrobe, and he noticed that while she didn’t avert her eyes, they also did not inspect him in his nudity either. Wanda simply looked straight through him, as though he were not there, and ordered him wordlessly out to the bed. He sat at the edge of it, knees drawn up to his chest, in an ill-advised attempt to seem smaller. Anxiety bubbled softly within him, knowing the time was upon them.

“Knees down. Sit like a normal human being for once in your life.” The words stung a little bit, but he did as she commanded. The loose bathrobe covered nothing below the mid-thigh, and only made a halfhearted attempt to cover anything above it. She produced a plastic container that wouldn’t have looked out of place in a hospital.

“Alright, let’s go. What do you need to fill this stupid thing?”

He took the container from her, and placed it gently on the nightstand beside the bed, re-arranging himself so that he could lean against the back wall while he prepared her “sample”. His fingers brushed over the semi hiding under his bathrobe before curling around it and giving a few short strokes.

“Oh, gross. What, are you seriously just going to start wanking? You’re going to ruin everything!” Her annoyance oozed out of every pore of here body. She grabbed the offending arm by the wrist and wrenched it away from him. “Don’t fucking touch yourself.”

He sputtered apologies and confusion. How did she expect to collect from him if he wasn’t allowed to touch himself? Her eyes narrowed, and a blue glow enveloped her hands. Stars crashed in front of his eyes and he doubled over, begging her to stop. He swore he wouldn’t do anything she didn’t want, promised he’d keep his hands to himself. It hurt so bad.

At this realization, she stopped, almost confused. “I thought touching that thing was supposed to feel good.”

Shuddering, he sank into the pillows, drawing up his knees again in a protective position. He knew it was a useless gesture, but old habits died hard. “

Y-you gotta be gentle…” He wheezed, still scrunched up in fear. “Ain’t you never touched nobody before?”

Wanda didn’t answer. While she wasn’t a virgin, her knowledge of carnal matters was still severely lacking. To be frank, gentle hadn’t been an option for her. Awkward, fumbling, and brief, yes, but nobody would have mistaken any of her past trysts for tenderness and love.

Still panting, Todd cautiously unfolded himself, and scooted back up the bed so that he was again resting his back against the wall. His erection was long gone, and he wasn’t entirely sure it would be coming back any time soon.

“Look, I don’t know if dicks weird you out or sumthin’, but if you’re dead set on using mutant jizz instead of whateva your book calls for, then you gotta be careful. You can’t use your powers or nuthin, so either I jerk off, or you gotta touch me.”

Wanda recoiled at this. “You’ve got to be kidding me. There’s no other way?”

“Man, now I gotta ask if you’re kiddin’ me! What did you think I was gonna hafta do when you asked me to come here? Didja think I was just gonna stare at it and BOOM! That’s a wrap? Wanda, sweetums, dicks need to be touched.”

The haughtiness seemed to melt from his companion. It seemed as though she really hadn’t thought that far ahead.

“Well… I don’t want to have to watch you jerk off. And I can’t just lock you in the bathroom to do it – you’re already getting slimy again even though you just showered. I can’t afford to have you mess this up by contaminating it. So, I guess I’m going to have to…” She paused, looking almost sick to her stomach, “have to… I’m going to have to do it myself.”

Todd swallowed hard. On the one hand, he’d had more wet dreams about this idea than he’d eaten flies in his life. On the other hand, he could still feel the dull throb in his stomach from where his ‘nads had retreated back into his body from the pain she had and still could inflict upon him.

“You uh, you sure you wanna do that?”

“No.” The reply was short and honest. “But I also don’t want to have to come back here again. So if I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it right.”

He flinched as she scooted to the middle of the bed, sitting across from him. He felt rather vulnerable, being clad only in a flimsy bathrobe while Wanda was still fully clothed. It was both terrifying and kind of sexy, and his dick gave a small twitch of approval.

“O-OK…” He stammered, “So I guess you just sorta rub it a bit. Gently though! Please, please, I’m beggin’ you – be gentle!”

She rolled her eyes, and moved the thin fabric aside to get a good look at him. While Wanda was far from experienced, this still wasn’t exactly what she expected.

“Oh gross… even your dick is all slimy and weird. ”

“It ain’t that weird.”

“It’s weird. It’s all oozy and gross, and it’s not even shaped like a normal dick.” She reached out with a single finger and tentatively touched it, earning a sharp intake of breath from it’s owner. “I mean, just look at it. Normally they’re shaped kinda like skinny mushrooms or something. But this is like, I don’t know, like a weird tongue. Like it’s been squished a bit flat and then pulled to make it pointy.”

Todd squirmed under her scrutiny. He’d never really thought too much about whether or not he looked normal below the belt before. Dicks were dicks as far as he knew. And sure, maybe he was a bit slimier there than the average guy, but he was the Toad! He was slimier EVERYWHERE. It kinda came with the package.

Wanda continued to prod him gently with a single finger, watching with a sort of morbid curiosity as the prick swelled to it’s full size. She swirled the digit around in the slime that was accumulating, tracing curlicues and loose zigzags.

On the other side, Todd was in blissful agony. Being gently stimulated like this was almost torture when it was coming from the girl he’d fantasized about for months. He gripped the blankets on either side of himself with white knuckles, and tried his damndest not to start humping her hand. His breath came in tiny constricted gasps. A strangled moan ripped itself from his throat every time her finger would slide a little too close to the tip.

He wanted so badly to grab her hand in his. To wrap her fingers around his swollen length and stroke it. To watch her pretty painted nails gliding up and down his dick in glorious contrast. To squeeze her hand under his and fuck it like he’d often fucked his own hand in lonely solitude.

But what would happen if he did? He had several ideas, and not one of them sounded appealing. Instead he risked a glance at her face, and found a jolt of desire course through his body. Wanda was looking at him, for once not with disgust and disappointment, but rather with a flushed face that he could almost pretend was arousal. Heavy lidded eyes were watching his every move, and every time a needy sound escaped his lips he could see her give the smallest of shivers.

~~~

While it was true that the idea of having to get up close and personal with the Toad was not something Wanda had planned on doing that night, for some bizarre reason she found herself not hating the turn of events. In fact, she mused to herself as her index finger traced a twisting pattern on his slime covered member, she realized that she almost LIKED what was happening right now.

The sound of his breathy whines sent shivers down her spine. Every time he struggled to keep his hips from bucking wildly it hit something primal within her. He was a normally a disgusting little wart under the best of circumstances. But like this? Like this she found herself wanting to do more to him, wanting to elicit a more powerful response. It wasn’t simply the idea that he wanted her. She knew that already. No, this wasn’t just him wanting her. This was lustful desire. This was desperation and yearning. This was a deep-seated need. And – not that she would ever, ever admit it to him – this was pretty hot.

Her finger trailed over the tip of his cock, and he nearly doubled over. A piteous moan tore itself from his throat, and Wanda felt her face grow hotter. She added another finger, and ever so gently rubbed around the sensitive head, her insides clenching pleasurably as he tossed his head back and more needy sounds tried to escape past his clenched teeth. She drank in the sight of him – chest heaving, legs shaking, and eyes screwed shut, his face contorted in a mixture of pleasure and anguish. Never would she have dreamed in a thousand years that seeing him like this would make her face flush and her insides pool with heated desire.

One white knuckled hand attempted to touch hers, and she smacked it away, relishing in the way it flexed uselessly in the air after being rebuffed. His eyes fluttered open for a second to meet hers. They snapped shut just as quickly, unable to maintain eye contact with her. His head lolled back and deep shuddering gasps wracked his body.

She could get used to this.

~~~

This was torture. This was ecstasy. Todd was in hell. And he was also in heaven.

Two meandering fingers worked their way up and down his shaft, gently rubbing the underside of his cock head every time they reached it. The featherlight touches practically burned as they glided smoothly over him. A desperate whine crept out of him, and he shook his head violently. It was sweet agony the likes of which he hadn’t known existed.

He had no idea how long Wanda had been teasing him like this for. It felt like an eternity. A wonderful, terrible eternity that was slowly driving him insane. His entire body shook with need and he didn’t know how much longer he could stand it.

Cautiously, the boy had tried to guide her hand to where he wanted it, only to be rebuffed with a sharp smack. His eyelids struggled to open, to look at his beloved who was so cruel to him. When his eyes met hers, he couldn’t stand to keep them there. His brain simply couldn’t handle it.

Her face was stained rose colored with a blush, and her eyes met his in rapt attention. She was watching him, gauging his responses, and handling him accordingly. It was too much for him, and he gasped and shuddered in desperation. He was SO close to climax.

A wild thought crossed Todd’s mind. It was too much to hope for that he would ever get another chance like this one. He would never get to see Wanda’s face flushed with want again. It was something he would have to commit to memory, a wonderful thought to be brought out for special occasions. Perhaps he could convince her to do one more thing for his memories before he totally lost control and the night was over.

“Say my name”

The request was jumbled between hitched breaths, and Wanda looked at him inquisitively.

“P-Please… Say my name. My real n~name…” The last word of his request came drawling out in a quiet groan and he struggled to suck air back into his lungs over the growing waves of pleasure that were building inside of him.

Was it too much of him to ask of her? Was he a terrible pervert to want to hear her moan out his name? Was it worse that he fully intended to imprint her voice in his memory, so that he could picture her flushed face and the sound her voice saying his name every time he got lonely?

If was, Wanda didn’t seem to notice.

“Todd?”

It was a quiet, gentle question, and when he heard her sweet voice asking it, he fucking _convulsed_. White hot stars crept in on the edge of his vision. He was so close…

“ _Todd_.”

This one was NOT gentle. It was sultry and seductive, and it pushed him right off the edge of the mountain top his orgasm had been balancing on. His whole body spasmed as waves of pleasure rippled through it, and it was only by some major miracle that he thought to grab the sterile plastic cup from the nightstand and shove it over the top of his dick while he came. And came. And came. And came some more, filling the little collection container about half way.

Still trembling, the amphibious boy sunk down onto the bed, all the strength totally drained from his body. Exhaustion was setting in fast, and there was still one more thing he wanted to remember before the night was over.

As his eyes slid shut of their own accord, Todd clasped one of Wanda’s hands. He laced their fingers together as sleep overtook him without mercy, a smile playing on his lips as he crossed the threshold into dreamland holding the hand of his beloved.


End file.
